


Forget It

by anathema_atlas



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathema_atlas/pseuds/anathema_atlas
Summary: You love him with all of your heart. He used to, but he’s found someone new.





	Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so bleh

Thomas had a way of locking himself away. The war didn’t just change his attitude towards life, but also to me and everyone else. He deflected everything and I dealt with it.

It’s one thing to put up with someone who you know will never let you, or anyone for that matter, all the way in. It’s another to watch them let in someone who they barely know, whilst you stand back and watch.

He acted like I didn’t notice the silent glances and the rendezvous with the barmaid. Or the nights I came home from being with friends to hear moans coming from our bedroom.

I felt stupid in the fact he was falling in love with another women right in front of me and I was letting him because I was in love with him.

The years we’d been together and the late night promises of marriage went down the drain as her face took place of mine as his lover.

It didn’t surprise me when he wouldn’t come home for days and he’d ignore me for weeks at a time, but it never meant it hurt any less.

The words were finally uttered as he sat in the bed one night with me, the first night in over 2 months he’d been by my side.

“I don’t love you anymore.”

It wasn’t until the next morning when he finally left to get ready that I mustered up the courage to be vocal, tears welling up again and a sob coming out. It felt like the millionth time that I had been crying over the ways we went wrong. I was determined for this to be the last time.

I stayed in bed crying as I heard the front door closing and the car starting, knowing it was time to silently say goodbye to my dearly beloved.

Packing up was like everything that was so right about us coming back, but instead her face was stuck over it. I left so much behind as I filled my luggage, including my final note.

The train station awaited my new destiny. Far from here and far from Thomas Shelby.

Awaiting the next train out of Small Heath, I thought of the ways people go wrong. The ways I went wrong. I was never vocal about my emotions, yet I expected him to be. I was overprotective but I screamed at him about how he doesn’t need to protect me. I was a hypocrite.

All I can think of as the train screeches to a stop and I walk into the cart is the last note I wrote for him.

“There were so many lies told and I’ll never know how to let go of them. I’ll always know how much I wish I never left you, but it’s better this way. I was lonelier when you were still here with me than I am now you no longer are. It’s better if we just _**forget it**_.”


End file.
